X Marks The Heart
by MJfanatics263
Summary: Captain Percy kidnaps the enemies one and only daughter...Annabeth...She's smart and brave...will she get out or will something stir between the sea-green eyed boy and the stormy-grey eyed girl…
1. Chapter 1- Revenge

**desc- Captain Percy kidnaps the enemies one and only daughter...Annabeth...She's smart and brave...will she get out or will something stir between the sea-green eyed boy and the stormy-grey eyed girl…**

Chapter 1: Revenge

Percy's POV

I stared into the wide sea wondering about the future. Wondering what the consequences would be, "No." I thought to myself.. "you can't change what's already been done...This is who you are and you are sticking to the plan.…" As I fell into deep thought Leo yelled," CAPTAIN! THERE IS A SHIP COMING OUR WAY!"

"RELEASE THE SAILS", I yelled back.

As I watched the fabric roll down I noticed something odd…" LEO I NEED THE SKULL SAIL NOT THE ONE YOUR GRANDMA MADE FOR US!" Leo smirked, "Sorry Capt. too late."

As I rolled my eyes I hollered back, "LEO THIS IS SO UNPROFESSIONAL DAMMIT!"

The ship was coming close, my fingers ran over the hilt of my sword and i was ready. The enemy's ship fell right into our trap. The royal ship was beautiful indeed for it was black and embedded with gold lines.

I smirked, " All right crew! RAID THE SHIP!"

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN", they shouted

And with the flick of my hand, we released the wood planks and charged into the ship that would soon be ours.

Annabeth's POV

I was writing in my journal until i heard shouts and rumbling footsteps. My brother Matthew barged into my room and he grabbed my arm.

"ANNABETH LISTEN TO ME. YOU ARE GOING TO RUN DOWN TO THE BOILER ROOM UNTIL I COME AND GET YOU. GO THROUGH THE HALLWAYS WHERE NO ONE CAN SEE YOU!" he shouted

"MATTHEW! WHAT IS THE MATTER? WHERE IS FATHER?"

"NO QUESTIONS JUST GO!" he replied.

I ran out the door as quickly as i could. As i ran towards the boiler room i tripped. " _Hate this dress"_ I mumbled. I quickly got up and scurried into the room and locked it. I looked at my hands and they were shaking. The room felt hotter and my sight became blurry. Everything went black.

Percy's POV

I looked over at the gory fight as my crew charged. As I stepped down, something caught my eye. A blur of what I thought was a girl, running down to the opposite side of the ship. I began to walk towards the door until I felt a sharp pain at my waist. I whipped around to see a blonde boy who looked a little older than i was. I put my hand over the wound and fought with the free hand. As our swords clashed together i jumped and kicked him overboard.

"MATTHEW!"

I turned around to see who hollered the name. A man covered in elaborate jewelries running toward the rim of the boat.

 _This is too easy,_ I thought. I stopped myself, _Wait… that's the king… and… his son._

My anger overtook me when I remembered what the king had done to me. I ran as fast as i could towards him but as i swung my sword someone held me back. Unfortunately for him, he was too late, I let out a whistle. Leo jumped over me and shoved the king into the water. Leo turned around and held out his sword. I flipped the mysterious man over and he cried in pain as the edge of the sword broke through his skin.

Voices gasped and murmured," _he..he killed the captain…"_

"Men, we have performed a great feat today," I announced. My visions started to blur as I remembered the wound. I was running out of time.

As an act of courtesy, I had some of my men throw a lifeboat. I knew that it could not support too many people. Standing at the edge of the ship, I shouted,"Your highnesses, make yourselves comfortable. I'm sure you can make some room for your poor servants. After all, _agreements are what makes things work_."

I made sure to put an emphasis on that last sentence. I turned back around to the rest of the king's subjects, 'I'm going to give you two choices either die in the same way as your precious captain or...walk the plank."

I gave them a moment and let out a laugh.

"I'm a pirate.. A captain to be precise.. Did you really think i would give you a choice. I'm not that merciful." I eyed my crew and simply nodded. I turned around and headed towards the captain's cabin. I smirked as I heard my crew ending the lives of my enemies. The sweetest thing in life is surely revenge.

Annabeth's POV

I heard the cries of our men along with the splashing of water. I held back tears. _No one should ever receive a fate like this._ I feared the worst as my mind began to wonder what may have happened to my brother and father. I needed to know what was going on. I decided that the captain's cabin would be the safest and quickest route.

I made sure to stay out of the view of my enemies. As I approached the cabin, I felt a wave of uncertainty rush over me. But foolishly, I ignored the feeling and proceeded. I ran into the room and shut the door. I put my hands over my eyes. Tears of frustration started streaming down my face. As I turned around when something sharp was pointed my neck. A knife. Muscular arms wrapped around me. Then a husky voice whispered and sent shivers throughout my body.

"Stay put princess, we wouldn't want that pretty little face of yours looking like the rest of your followers now would we?"

I couldn't find the courage to talk but I managed to find the words.

"Y-Your a m-monster."

"And are you scared of this...monster?"

*Silence*

He swept my hair away from my ear and whispered.

"OK. Then I plan to keep it that way"

 **A/N: J- Hey guys so what did you think of our first chapterrr**

 **M:-It was amazing. I know. Rick is has to try harder now.**

 **J- hahahahaah**

 **M-Well I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **J- make sure you write a litte review..that would mean everything**

 **M-Thanks for reading and be safe from clowns or whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2- Captain Perseus

Chapter 2- Captain Perseus

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in a dark room. My head was pounding and my vision was blurry. Ropes were burning my wrist and ankles as I tasted the bad flavor of the gag in my mouth. My eyes wandered around the room, which looked like it was meant for a girl. There was a lowboy at the corner of the room and a bed beside it. I noticed that the mirror was fragmented. The glass was shattered on the floor. I made my way towards the pieces and began the set myself free. I opened the door found myself face to face with Captain Perseus.

 **By the way a "lowboy" is what we call a vanity mirror today.**

"I'm still one step ahead of you," he said.

"Not anymore," I replied. I remembered what my brother had taught me so I attempted to throw him off guard. But he grabbed me before I could even get to him. I cursed under my breath.

"Not bad for a princess."

"Put me down," I ordered.

He ignored me and said,"I will have you know that I do no take any orders from you, even if you're a royal. My ship. My rules." and he proceeded to carried me up to the deck as if I was a potato sack.

I pounded on his back and demanded he let me down. At the front of the ship, he finally let go of me and dropped me onto the floor.

 _Bastard._

In the moonlight, I was finally able to see his face. He was tall and muscular with jet black hair. He had gorgeous sea-green eyes and seemed to be around my age. I could tell he had suffered in the past but learned to show no sign of weakness or emotion. He looked out into the ocean as i was distracted by his looks.

Then he turned to me, and I kept my gaze. Something about him made me want to know more.

"Who are you," I inquired.

"The captain of this ship," he answered sarcastically, his smile was breathtaking but i could tell he was hiding something.

I glared at him which only made him laugh."You know what i mean," I responded.

"Do I?"

I rolled my eyes, "You are impossible."

His smile quickly faded as I heard footsteps. A girl..

"Captain Perseus..It seems that our prisoner has esca-," The girl had dark hair and piercing brown eyes. Her face looked pale and showed no expression. Her confidence scared me as if she was capable of killing anything that stands in her way.

"Reyna, you can return to your post, I have her under control."

Her eyes turned to me as she nodded and went back to where she was needed.

"So you're the Perseus Jackson. The one who had lied to my father."

He rolled his eyes and muttered,"He even brainwashes his children".

"What are you talking about?"

"He never fulfilled his end of the bargain."

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"No, I don't, but I don't need you to either."

Percy's POV

 _-FLASHBACK_ -

I walked into the throne room of His Majesty. King Frederick. I was eager to gain the treasures he offered after i finished my task of finding the island that I had claimed for him.

"Your highness," I bowed," I have found the location of The Island." I handed one of his servants the map. I continued," Now if you would give me the reward?"

He laughed,"Did you really think I would make a bargain with a lowly pirate like you? You there, hand me the map."

A man stepped forward and handed him the paper. he looked through it and kept it in his hand.

I was furious," I got you what you wanted. It's your turn to seal the deal. How is it possible that a lowly pirate has more ethics than a king?"

As the king got up from his throne he yelled, "Guards seize him!"

I couldn't believe what was going on. I quickly looked at my surroundings and found a window. It would be risky but i had to try. I jumped out and ran along the roof of the palace, eventually, I was trapped and the guards caught up to me. There was nowhere to run. They locked me up.

v

After a few hours of mockery and imprisonment, I heard footsteps coming towards my cell.

 _Great, they're back,_ I thought. I was proven to be wrong, it was my mates.

With one look at my bruises Leo whispered,"Ooh that looks bad… umm stay here we're going to get you out."

"Does it look like I have anywhere else to go?"

He scratched his head and made a weird face,"Oh, I knew that."

It wasn't long before I left the palace. I needed to seek revenge.

 _-FLASHBACK ENDS-_

I clenched my fist as the memory returned to me

"So where are we going?", she asked.

"You'll find out"

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?"

Before i could answer, I was interrupted.

Leo shouted,"Hey captain come over here, you need to see this."

I looked at her,"You're coming with me, after all, princesses need their entourage." I picked her up bridal style and walked towards Leo.

"I can walk you know," she grumbled.

Leo laughed,"So I see you two have been getting close, what's next, friendship bracelets?"

We both glared at him. I dropped her.

"What the hell?!" she said.

I ignored her.

So why did you call me here?

Leo pointed across the sea. "See for yourself Captain"

Ahead of us, I could see an island.

" Tell everyone to gather all the supplies, we're going to disembark."

"Aye aye mister captain sir."

Annabeth's POV

The sun was rising and a noticed his jet-black hair flew in the wind, in the new lighting, his facial features became more visible. Slim jaw, his stunning sea-green eyes full of excitement. For a moment, I forgot who he was.

I realized I was staring when he looked back at me.

He smirked and asked,"Enjoying the view?"

I felt my face burn up as I looked away. I heard him let out a small laugh.

 _What was wrong with me?,_ I thought.

I was interrupted when the ship hit the island.

"We're here," he breathed.

 **a/n**

 **J- GUYSSS WE ARE SO SORRY**

 **M-I'm soooo sorry we made you wait, we'll make it longer and better next time.**

 **J- YEH "M" pushed me to write but i was being lazy…**

 **M-Thanks for reading we should be updating soon :))**

 **J- Yesh .. well bye for nowww**


End file.
